


emotions are stored in the ears

by enrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Triple Drabble, animal features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Charlie has a request for Alastor, but she quickly realizes that Alastor isn't quite fond of what she's asked of him...
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 47
Kudos: 482





	emotions are stored in the ears

**Author's Note:**

> no i don't have an obsession with al's ears what are you talking about

Alastor was never seen without a smile. Ever. Charlie had long since learned as much, and had also given up on trying to make him emote any further in the few months she’d gotten to know him. In fact, at this point, it’d probably be weird to see him with any sort of other expression… and scary. She couldn’t imagine Alastor with a frown.

Alastor had been helping Charlie move some boxes into one of the spare rooms. Charlie put her hands on her hips once they were done setting them all down. “Alright! I think we’re good. But, actually… hey Al, can you go check on Angel in the kitchen? I’m sure he’s making a total mess, and he can’t cook for — Al?” 

“Yes, my dear? Whatever could that look be for?”

“Your… ears…”

Upon Charlie’s request to go help Angel in the kitchen, Alastor’s usually perky, fluffy ears became flattened out on his head, and the hair on them stood up. They twitched downward. That perpetual smile was still on his face, wide and creepy as ever… but his ears seemed to be showing how he really felt about Charlie’s request of him. 

“And what of my ears?” Alastor asked.

“You… really don’t want to go help Angel, do you?” Charlie asked. She couldn’t resist the smile that cracked onto her lips as she looked at Alastor with his ears all droopy and sad. It made sense. Alastor was never fond of Angel as a person, so of course he wouldn’t like the idea of being alone with him. “Sorry I asked. Hey, it’s okay,” she said, as if she were talking to an animal rather than an all-powerful demon overlord.

Alastor tilted his head. “Charlie, dearest! You remain an enigma.”

Charlie giggled to herself, watching as Alastor’s ears sprang back to life while he began to chatter away. It seemed like the Radio Demon _did_ have other ways he expressed his feelings.


End file.
